Kamala Khan (Earth-12041)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Jersey City, New Jersey | Gender = Female | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Able to alter the size, shape, and structure of her body at will | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer | Education = High school | Origin = Human with latent Inhuman lineageCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids activated by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Jersey City, New Jersey | Creators = Eugene Son | First = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 3 10 | HistoryText = Early Life Kamala Khan was born and lived an ordinary life in Jersey City, New Jersey. Her mother and father were Pakistani immigrants and practicing Muslims, Muneeba and Yusuf Khan. While Kamala was proud of her heritage and faith, many of her peers used this difference to ostracize and bully her. Kamala found solace from this in her passions for video games, fan fiction, and in particular costumed super heroes. She especially admired Captain Marvel and the Avengers. Terrigenesis One evening, far away from Kamala, the Avengers were battling Ultron in the Inhuman capital city of Attilan. The villainous Ultron had built a weapon designed to kill every being on Earth, but the Black Widow reluctantly switched the death ray for a Terrigen Crystal at the last moment. While Romanova did not approve of the fact that those unaware of their latent Inhuman heritage would suddenly have their entire lives quite literally transformed without their consent or even knowledge, she recognized that it would be their only chance. As a result, the Terrigen Mist was dispersed across the entire globe, including Kamala's hometown as the girl was walking home. Kamala began to feel disoriented by the mist's effects before she fell unconscious on the sidewalk and engulfed into her Terrigen cocoon. Ms. Marvel When Kamala emerged from her Terrigenesis, she discovered that she had gained shape-shifting abilities. She soon met Inferno, who told her about her Inhuman DNA. Shocked but excited by their new powers, the two teenagers decided to use them to become heroes. Kamala adopted the code name "Ms. Marvel". Inferno soon contacted her again when he discovered a stray robot created by Ultron that was not destroyed during the fight in Attilan. Ms. Marvel was astounded to also find Captain America and Iron Man fighting the robot. Despite his discomfort with how young the new heroes were, Captain America admired their "moxie" and invited them on a tour of Avengers Tower. Ms. Marvel was exuberant to meet some of her greatest heroes; however, her fun was cut short when the tower was invaded by the Ghost, an enemy of Iron Man's who had also gained powers from the Terrigen wave. Ghost quickly incapacitated and abducted the other Avengers, jammed every signal in the tower, and sent the roof caving in. The teenagers saved the older heroes but Ghost soon found them and what he had come for: Friday, Iron Man's advanced AI system. Now that he had Friday, Ghost released his hostages and used his powers to phase the ground underneath the tower to bury the heroes alive. Fortunately, Inferno was able to turn himself into a human rocket engine, overcoming gravity and bringing to tower back up. Meanwhile, Ms. Marvel was able to rush Iron Man back to his lab to engineer a way to block Ghost's powers. With the tower back online, Ms. Marvel defeated Ghost for good by repeatedly slapping him with her enlarged hands. Friday was returned to the Avengers, and just as the teens were about to go home, Iron Man admitted that the pair had earned his respect. Captain America told them that they had the potential to be Avengers someday, and gladly took a selfie with them. The Mighty Avengers After a disaster in Attilan spilled into the human world, Truman Marsh, secretly Ultron disguised as a bureaucrat for the United States government, proposed that for the common safety, all Inhumans should be registered. The Avengers disagreed with setting up such a system, and disassembled, severing their ties to the government. In their place, Marsh recruited new heroes to form the Mighty Avengers. The new team included Kamala, Captain Marvel, Black Panther, the Vision, Ant-Man, Red Hulk, and Songbird, though they were uneasy about the ethics of such a thing. Before it could be debated any further, Marsh sent them to stop Baron von Strucker. They did so, but not without help from the Black Widow and Iron Man. The Mighty Avengers criticized the original team, calling them "vigilantes" and "renegades". Later, Marsh sent them to intercept three runaway Inhumans--Haechi, Flint, and Iso. They were met by the Avengers, who had come to warn the teenagers of the raid. As a result, a brawl broke out between the two teams. Ms. Marvel was able to hold her own against the Hulk. Ultimately, the battle ended in the favor of the Mighty Avengers when Captain America was injured, Songbird changed sides, and Black Widow ran to concoct a new plan as her allies were taken into custody. Soon after, it became apparent that the Inhuman registry had never been intended to protect people; in fact, any registered Inhuman became a target of mind control. Marsh attempted to force Ms. Marvel to register, despite the fact she had already vowed her loyalty to him and the United States government. Horrified, the older heroes on the Mighty Avengers decided this was the last straw. While the girl went into hiding, her teammates quit working for Marsh and sought out the other Avengers team, now also joined by Medusa and Black Bolt. Unfortunately, Ms. Marvel was ultimately caught and and was placed under Marsh's control. Forced to fight her teammates, Ms. Marvel came close to beating them, but they defeated her and restored her to normal. She and all the other Avengers returned to Avengers Tower, only to find Marsh there waiting. She nearly retched when she watched Marsh morph into Ultron, who had been manipulating everyone all along, and declared he was finally ready to take over the world. The Mighty Avengers and the Avengers worked together against Ultron and his army. Ms. Marvel braved against his sentries and the older Avengers worked to break the mind control on the Inhumans. However, in the midst of the chaos, Ultron prepared to finally end all life on earth. All the Avengers pursued, and the tide seemed to turn in Ultron's favor. Ultron mocked Kamala Khan's naivety and wasted potential, but his weapon was destroyed and Ultron's physical form was defeated. Unfortunately, Ultron had managed to transfer himself into a new body at the last moment: Iron Man's. Kamala was horrified to realize that the villain had hacked Tony Stark's very mind. However, Doctor Strange arrived and cast a spell to save Stark's life and stop Ultron, but in doing so, Iron Man was left trapped in a state of limbo halfway between the Dark Dimension and the natural world. The Avengers vowed to honor their friend's sacrifice and find a way to bring him home. In the meantime, Kamala formally accepted to becoming a new Avenger, and her first order of business was to aid Red Hulk with the cleanup. All-New All-Different Avengers Some time later, Ms. Marvel was summoned to the Avengers Compound, along with Ant-Man, Wasp, and Captain Marvel. There, they met with Black Panther and Vision, who requested their help in fighting off Skurge. Black Panther explained that Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Hulk, Hawkeye, and Thor had been abducted by the Leader and his new Cabal, which consisted of Skurge, Enchantress, Arnim Zola, and Kang the Conqueror. Fortunately, Panther escaped with a container of Vibranium, which the Leader required to complete a ray he planned to test on the Avengers. Soon after, the Enchantress arrived, retrieving Skurge, stealing the Vibranium, destroying the compound, and leaving the heroes to die inside. The heroes escaped, but Kamala was horrified to see the Compound in ruins and fretted over the hopelessness of the situation. The older heroes reassured the girl, and caught up to the Leader's ship to rescue the Avengers. However, the heroes were as shocked as the Leader was to learn that "his" Cabal had been manipulating him all along and abandoned him along with the heroes. Before vanishing with the rest of the Cabal, Arnim Zola activated the cannon, and despite their best efforts, the heroes were powerless to stop the ray. Ms. Marvel was in tears as she watched her heroes disappear, but she soon had more pressing problems when Vision calculated that the ship was about to crash into the city below. While Captain Marvel took control of the carrier, Ms. Marvel and the others evacuated to Black Panther's jet. The group reassembled at the Wakandan Embassy, where they met with Dr. Jane Foster, a Stark Industries scientist. Convinced that the Avengers were alive, she informed the new team that she would do everything in her power to find them. In the meantime, the group assembled would defend the Earth as the "All-New All-Different Avengers". | Powers = Seemingly those of Ms. Marvel of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Ms. Marvel of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * When Kamala first appeared, she was wearing the same jacket worn by her Earth-616 counterpart when her own Terrigenesis began. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stretching Category:Size Alteration Category:Muslim Characters Category:Khan Family